


The College years

by cizzi_B



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cizzi_B/pseuds/cizzi_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots focusing Bonnie and Damon's time at Dalcrest College, right up to graduation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The College years

Bonnie needed coffee, or at least some form of caffeine. The dance class she was talking at dalcrest had really taken it out of her. She needed a boost to get through the next lecture she had in less than an hour.

Bonnie limped across the quad on legs that ached terribly, towards the campus coffee shop. When she reached there she nearly sighed in pleasure as the smell of coffee hit her nostrils.

She was lucky there wasn't much of crowd, just a few jocks discussing football stats and some writer types typing furiously on laptops. There was no queue and bonnie had her coffee boost within minutes.

Bonnie dropped her gear bag to the floor and herself in a comfy chair in the corner. After taking a sip of her coffee that had plenty of milk and sugar, she closed her eyes and slid slightly back in her chair. When she opened them, her eyes were met with a blond haired, blue eyed boy grinning at her.

"Coffee good?" the boy asked his grin still firmly in place.

"Uh-huh" bonnie laughed, nodding her head. He was kind of cute…in a way. A jock bonnie guessed from the jacket he was wearing with the dalcrest crest and how generally athletic he looked.

"I'm dean by the way" he said, holding his hand out for her to shake

"Bonnie" she answered the unasked question, shaking his hand

"So how long have you been at dalcrest?" dean asked in a polite tone

"Just a few months, you?" bonnie responded. From there they slipped into a comfortable conversation about college life. Different parties, football games and occasionally classes. Everything was going great until Damon showed up.

She felt him before she saw his presence before she saw him in all his black attired glory. When she did dare a sideways glance at Damon, she could have sworn she saw jealousy mixed with anger on his perfect face, but it was replaced quickly with an arrogant smirk as he made his way over to Bonnie's table.

"Hello bonnie" Damon greeted before turning his full gaze on dean "you're going to leave now, big exam to study for, right?" Damon said, dean fully under his control. Dean just nodded in response to Damon's order.

"Oh and while your at it, get rid of those blonde highlights your fooling no one" Damon added. Dean just nodded again as he left the table.

"Damon, what was that about?" bonnie asked trying to keep her voice as calm as possible "we were just talking"

"Maybe you were, but he wasn't" Damon quipped. Bonnie's only response to this was to raise a single eyebrow.

"Look he didn't have good intentions" bonnie raised both eyebrows now. she was surprised Damon understood the term "good intentions" then again the road to hell was paved with them… still though, Bonnie was mad. She loved Damon, truly she did, but he loved Elena, or at least she thought so…she had to move on, but how could she do that if he kept showing up like this?

"Still," she finally responded "you had no right to do that"

Damon rolled his eyes "please, you could do better, mutt even would have been better"

"There's nothing wrong with matt" bonnie defended

"Well, no. theoretically." Damon said, slight sarcasm in his tone.

Bonnie sighed in frustration. "Just don't do anything like that again, ok" she demanded

"Ok, I promise. But your not really mad are you redbird?" Damon asked, stroking the half of Bonnie's arm that was lying on the table.

"n-no" bonnie answered, though she wasn't really sure what she was saying. She was too distracted by the pale skin of Damon's hand against her own equally pale skin.

"Good" Damon said, leaning back in his chair, turning his 250 kilowatt smile on bonnie.

"Seriously though Damon," bonnie said, shaking herself out of Damon's spell "you can't-"she was getting worked up again. Damon calmed her down one of the only ways he knew. He kissed her.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on ff.net 4 years go and had dropped it, but i felt like continuing as distraction for myself while i wait for LJ smith to release more of her kindle fics lol


End file.
